Kiss Me
by RKORhodes
Summary: It was not his lips he kissed, but his soul.


**Rolleigns love/smut. c: Enjoy!  
**

Roman finished up his shower, and exited the bathroom, a towel sitting below his waist. Seth admired the sight, but couldn't do anything about it because it'd destroy their friendship.

"Get over here, big man," Seth teased.

They always played around like this. Roman winked at Seth and lay down on the bed next to him.

"What's up?" Roman asked.

"Just thinking," Seth replied, looking out the window of their hotel room.

"About what?" Roman asked, curious to find out Seth's answer.

"It's not important," Seth said.

"Come on, you can trust me with anything," Roman pleaded.

"Well it's not easy when it's about you. And you'll never look at me the same way ever again once I tell you," the two toned man replied.

Seth buried his face in his hands, sighing in frustration. "I can't tell you. Forget it."

Roman rested a hand on Seth's shoulder. "The only way we can get through this is by talking about it. We'll find a solution to it. There's an answer to everything."

But, Seth knew there would be an answer, and it wouldn't be one he liked. Seth remained looking out the window, avoiding any eye contact with Roman, and soon blurted, "Roman, this is about you. And it sounds crazy, but I like you a lot. And I can't do anything about it because you like women and I'm fag. I already know the obvious answer."

Seth didn't wait for the Samoan's response and got up, attempting to leave. Roman grabbed his hand, spun him around, and Seth fell on top of him on the bed. They switched positions, Roman being on top. Two words was all it took for Seth to lose it. "Kiss me."

Roman angled his head, as did Seth, and he caressed his face, drawing him in until finally, the gap between the lips closed. Seth moved his lips against Roman's, taking the lead, loving the feeling of kissing a man for the first time. Their scruff brushed against each other's, and this wasn't just any man to Seth. It was Roman fucking Reigns, his crush for who knows how long, his tag team partner, his best friend.

Roman lifted Seth's leg onto his waist, and peppered the man's chest with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Inescapable moans rushed out of Seth at the contact.

"Shit, Roman."

Roman pulled off of Seth, only to stand up and… holy shit, drop his towel that was the only thing covering his manhood, and revealing himself, the beauty that is Roman Reigns. It was the most beautiful, pleasuring sight that Seth had ever seen.

Roman returned to his position over Seth and looked into his eyes.

"Seth, when you were talking about me never seeing you the same way again, you were right, baby. I don't see you as anything less than a friend. I see you as my lover."

Seth blushed. Damn, he really wasn't expecting any of this to happen.

Roman's hands trailed down Seth's slim body before stopping dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers. Roman looked at Seth, and he nodded. Roman pulled them off of Seth's legs, both men completely naked.

Roman's eyes seared into the chocolate brown orbs as he stole a kiss from Seth.

"I love you, baby," Roman said.

"I love you, too," Seth replied, getting weaker by the second.

"So now that I've told you, I want to show you that I honestly do love you," Roman whispered.

Roman straddled Seth's waist.

"On your stomach, baby," Roman purred.

Seth responded and did what he was told. Roman gripped Seth's shoulders. "Now, I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to be gentle. I'm going to make love to you, Seth."

Seth turned his head around to meet Roman's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," Roman said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Seth replied.

Roman positioned himself, getting ready to move into Seth. "Are you ready?" Roman asked.

Seth nodded, and they kissed again. Roman slowly pushed into Seth, moving in and out of him. Seth let out several moans. Roman kissed his neck, and kept a slow pace. Roman hit his spot, and Seth exploded everywhere. Roman spilled into Seth. Roman pulled apart from Seth and they cleaned up, and Seth climbed onto Roman.

"Roman."

"Mhm?"

"I thought that when I told you how I felt about you that you'd get up and leave and think that I was crazy."

"And why would I do that? I loved you before you even told me you had the hots for me. Fuck, I liked you ever since we met."

"Really?"

"Really. And I still love you. You're mine."

If Seth were a candle, he swear he just melted. "I love you so much, Rome. I've waited for this day to come and here we are," Seth smiled.

Roman smiled back. "Baby."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Seth was smiling widely now because this was the second time that Roman told him to do this. Seth's eyes shut as he let Roman's lips take over his own.

There was nothing to worry about anymore. All of those fears vanquished. Seth Rollins finally got what he wanted, the man of his dreams, Roman Reigns.


End file.
